


Makoto Niijima Week 2018: Makoto's Confidants

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Gen, Goofing Around, Humor, Hurt and comfort, Makoto Week 2018, Motorcycles, Poems, Saving a frienship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: A collection of pretty short stories for Makoto Niijima Week 2018. I want to explore Makoto's other relationships, but Ren is there, too.





	1. Her Father's Tears

He was a taciturn man, dedicated to upholding justice and taking care of his family. It was the first time Makoto saw him cry. And she cried, too.

Sae never did, even then.

Little Makoto, in her dress that her mother had bought her just a week earlier. As if it was a parting gift.

Makoto, the small child that she was, took the blame on herself. Should she have eaten her breakfast that morning without complaining? Should she have laughed more? Was this a punishment for not being a good girl?

With every question, the pain in her got worse.

To the little girl, her older sister not crying was a big mystery — a painful one. Makoto and her father were in tears, and hugging one another, but Sae kept her distance. She even seemed angry, and when Sae yelled at her that night, Makoto started thinking: Sae thinks I killed my mom, too. So she shouted back and ran crying to her father's arms.

Her father didn't know how to answer little Makoto's questions. They were questions that there were no answers to. And however strong he was, he was not very good with words. With explaining difficult things to little girls.

"Why did this happen? Why is Sis angry with me? Am I a bad girl?"

And most importantly: "Father... will you die, too?"

He said he would always be there for her. He was not going anywhere. He would take care of his daughters who were more important to him than anything. Even more important than justice. And little Makoto had learned that justice was very, very important to her father.

Makoto was crying so much that it was difficult to understand her father's words. But the way he said them mattered. He had a deep voice filled with love and conviction - now more than ever. She spent a good while in his arms, seeking comfort. But something... something still seemed to be missing.

When she heard a door open, she knew what the missing part was. After the click, she heard the footsteps approaching. They were not aggressive this time. Sae approached them, slowly, carefully.

"Here. Me and... bought this... for you."

Makoto's teary eyes were buried in her father's arms. She turned her head to look.

Sae was holding out a big Buchimaru. It was the biggest one Makoto had ever seen, even bigger than anything in her dreams.

Makoto's tears burst into a smile and for a moment, she forgot her pain. Looking at the black and white bear, with a simple, slightly stupid look on its face. Holding it in her arms, soft and so big that Makoto needed to squeeze it to wrap her arms around it.

For a moment, Makoto was smiling and happy, and although she didn't know it, her father was smiling, too. And so was Sae. Their mother was forever gone and the pain was almost too big to handle, but Sae had managed to make her little sister smile. And then she was hugging them as well.

It was the worst night of their lives, but they pulled through: father, Sae, Makoto — and Buchimaru.


	2. Broadening Horizons: Some poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This theme encapsulates a lot of everything I've planned for Makoto Week this year, so I challenged myself with some haikus, tankas, and a pantun, a form of Malay poetry that @nfoliage_ introduced me to. Thank you!

The clouds drift away.  
Student council president,  
Ren, and Gunabout.

 

-

 

A chance encounter.  
Queens of wit brought together.  
Venus is rising.

 

-  

 

The panther roars and  
offers the motorcycle queen  
strawberry and cream.

 

-

 

I ran all the way  
to be on time to see you,  
to catch the dragon.  
Pardon my sweat, Ren.  
Do you think I'm weird?

 

-

 

The smell, far from romance, of neon and booze,  
tempered by a woman, peaceful as a dove.  
That was where fate led you to choose  
to study with me forever the art of love.

 

-

 

A head of thick bone  
I thought that was all you were.  
Hidden in plain sight,  
a spring of goodwill,  
your pure golden heart.


	3. Full Speed

Ren's phone was ringing. A nice bassline, as always. But it was Ryuji calling, which was a little unusual. Usually he texted.

"Mm", he said, in his low voice.

It was a scream, or a growl. From a human mouth, surely. Ryuji probably tried to articulate something but his emotions garbled them.

"Calm down, Ryuji."

Screaming, laughing, pure exhilaration. What, had he armwrestled a reincarnated Yaldabaoth to death?

"I'm here. At this rate, my phone's speaker might not."

It was probably Ren's rhythm and voice more than his words that calmed Ryuji down a notch.

"Shit! You can't belieeeeeeve iiit!"

"Mmh?"

"Your girlfriend is AWESOME!"

Apparently Ryuji had agreed to Makoto's proposition, then.

"I know she is."

"You could make some more noise about it!"

"We're not that kind of a couple."

"You and your... cool! Dammit, she's... she took me for a ride!"

"And you pedaled tandem? It's pretty fun."

"Are you stupid?!" No, he wasn't, he was just toying with Ryuji. "On Johanna!"

"I know."

"... DAMMIT, MAN! Don't do that to me!"

Ren laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Go on, please."

"I never got to ride the original Johanna, but this bike is packin' some serious punch! Just to sit behind Makoto and hear the engine go WRUMM at first just under your you! Then she said 'hang on tight' and I grabbed her by the waist and we were off!"

"You grabbed my girlfriend by the waist?"

"Then she... wait, huh? I'm sorry, I really needed to, you kn..."

"I know", Ren said, and his voice unmistakably carried over the Joker smirk over the cellphone waves.

"STOP FUCKING WITH ME, MAN", Ryuji started and then they both laughed.

"You're so easy, Sakamoto-kun."

"Aaargh!"

"Go on. Joker is gone for now."

"Don't stop me then! So then, the growl of the engine at full speed is amazing!"

"And it's pretty fast."

"No shit, right! Everything just zoomed by and it's like I was in a gang or some..."

"You didn't mention Kamen Rider, did you?"

"No, I didn't! I swear I didn't." Pause. "I almost did, but I didn't!"

"You wouldn't be speaking now if you had."

"She's not that bad, is she?"

"You wouldn't believe the things she's capable of."

"This blew my mind! I can't believe it, man! Motorcycles are so cool! Makoto is so cool!"

"There's a reason I married her."

"You're one lucky bastard, you know that, right!?"

"Every single day."

"So anyway, we were at top speed and she took me to places in Tokyo I'd never been to and... how did that prissy student council president turn into this really cool chick!? She kept full control at those crazy speeds!"

"Well...", Ren said, "she has had some practice riding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the prompt that I thought I'd have the most difficulty with, and the one I had my first idea for. It was pretty fun to write. I don't think I've ever written this much Ryuji.
> 
> Also, this is an attempt to do something that I'd like to see in fiction anyways: characters talking about characters that I love. The worst is when a character dies and everyone seems to forget them, but I want to see them talk nice things about each other while they live, too!


	4. A Walk in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little more light-hearted this time! 
> 
> I just can't help it: when the prompt says "Buchimaru", I go for something serious, and when it says "Fears", I go for something fun.
> 
> Dedicated to Bil, Lei, Mike, and Zara. I wouldn't be the man I am without you guys.

REN: I need some tips.

ANN: is it Makoto again??? :3

REN: ...how did you know?

ANN: you never ask for tips for anything else!

REN: You are probably right.

ANN: so what do you need?

REN: Makoto has a possibly stupid idea. She wants to visit a haunted house with me.

a pause

ANN: lol

ANN: I'm laughing so hard right now

ANN: i have no idea, Ren. doesn't the dark totally paralyze her?

REN: I K R

ANN: lmao

ANN: maybe offer her a reward? have something to console her?

REN: That might work, yes.

ANN: good luck you two ^_^

 

Destinyland it was. Ren never thought he'd see Makoto this close to the haunted house. The first time she'd seen it, she'd let out a yelp and grabbed Ren's arm. She had been pale and trembling, until she realized what had happened. Then she had blushed and apologized, and said that she felt like a fool and that hopefully Ren didn't think she was weird. It was not often that they kissed in public, but at that point, Ren had been overcome by affection and had pecked her a kiss on the lips. He followed it by "I love so much, Makoto. Don't forget it." And another kiss.

On subsequent visits, Makoto had come a little closer. And closer still, all the while keeping her Buchimaru keychain in her hand. She had been trembling, but Ren had been there, too, and he had told her to breathe. Breathe. Breathe, Makoto, right down to your belly. And it had helped.

Presently, Ren was regretting it. The haunted house loomed over them, decorated with ominous shades. They had seen much, much worse things in the Metaverse. The oni on top of the door was somewhat reminiscent of the one they'd fought many times over, this one a deeper crimson, with sharp horns and a third eye on its head.

Ren saw his chance to lighten the mood.

"He's got a third eye as well."

Makoto was on the verge of catatonia.

"Look at that guy."

Nope.

"Look at me, then!"

Ren jumped in front of Makoto, making a stupid scary face in an imitation of the demon-figure, and Makoto squealed. And jumped! Two, three steps backwards.

"Don't do that!"

Ren smiled.

"I had to save your life, Queen," Ren started, and then burst into theatrics."And 'tis mine only method of waking thee from the throes of an umbral attack."

"S-shut up."

"In the days of old, we all had fans, but now, I'm your only fan here."

Makoto looked at Ren with a blank face.

"What, you didn't find that funny?"

She kept her blank face.

"Not one bit?"

"BOO!" Makoto jumped right at Ren, her face suddenly contorted into as ugly a visage as she could manage, and Ren actually jolted and let out a scream. Her plan had worked, although if she'd been able to feel what Ren felt, she'd have known that it was impossible for her to make her face ugly for him.

Ren was panting. The woman had actually managed to frighten Ren! Makoto was smiling.

"...I did not see that coming."

"Never underestimate your Queen." Feeling invigorated, she marched past Ren and grabbed him by the arm. (His sleeves were rolled despite the cool weather, by Makoto's request. "It would really comfort me and help me overcome my fears.")

"Come now, Ren, before I change my mind."

"You're still sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." She was dedicated to facing and overcoming her flaws.

Ren's heart was still pounding, but not merely out of being frightened. He loved Makoto's determination. Even when they had been at odds, so long ago, and Makoto had tried to expose the Phantom Thieves, he had silently adored her. It had been respect among enemies back then - now, he was head over heels for his true love and best friend.

So, he followed his true love and best friend on her heels to face one of her fears.

Up to the entrance, Makoto had on her best face and even her voice was unwavering. All by herself, she had managed to overcome the initial fears. She kept herself upright and walked up to the grotesque monster standing by the door. Ren caught up with her.

The monster was taller than even Ren by a head. It growled something resembling "tickets" and "are you ready to face The Palace of the Haunting Horrors". Makoto and Ren looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, I am ready to enter your Palace," Makoto said.

"I am, too," said Ren and handed over the tickets.

"Then enter," the creature growled with a pretty convincing attempt at ominousness.

The door opened, and they stepped into the near-dark hallway beyond. Makoto stood still. It was a dark and closed space, with gloomy lights and smoke and a reek that felt a little artificial.

"How are you doing?" Ren asked.

Makoto slanted her eyes and swept her hair behind her ear. "Hmm... I think I need a little time. But what the doorman said give me some strength."

"Really?"

"Yes. You see, this is called a palace. That's why I wanted to come here in the first place. I-I really am afraid of the dark... but to have an anchor like that, to remind me of something truly dangerous that I have been able to overcome. I think it helps." She squeezed his hand and smiled. "Along with you, of course."

"My pleasure, Queen."

"Don't go anywhere."

"From your side? Never."

He bent down and embraced her. Makoto was somewhat more tense than she let on, but it was understandable. Ren kept her in his arms for a while, to let her relax a little.

"Are you ready to go on?"

"I've faced worse than this. Let's go."

So on they went. The palace was a winding hallway, with no chance to get lost. The jump scares, the clearly artificial sound effects, the horror tropes didn't much frighten either of them - Ren wouldn't admit it for weeks, but he was probably more frightened of the jump scares than she was. After all, in his year as Joker, he had been exposed to such dangers and violence that he sometimes still woke up at night. However brave he was, some things took a long time to heal.

The worst part for Makoto, as expected, was the darkness. Whereas Ren at times jumped at the sudden noises and pop-up monsters, Makoto mainly walked on slowly. She was outwardly somewhat calmer, her lack of courage only betrayed by how she clung on to Ren's arm. But she never collapsed on to the floor, or screamed, or started babbling incoherently.

Until they opened a door and stepped into a pitch-black hallway.

"R-Ren!"

Nothing else. No sounds. No lights. But at least Ren's familiar scent. And however brave they had been, they were both sweating at this point. They took some steps forward, feeling the walls with their hands.

"It's okay. It's just make-believe."

"B-b-but..."

Ren waited.

"...it's... so... d-dark... help me, Ren. Help me."

She had collapsed, kneeling on the floor, clinging to his leg again.

A lightbulb said bling in Ren's head.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were dating?!" he said, in a cheap imitation of Sojiro's voice.

"H-huh?"

"Oh, we're totally dating. Makoto just doesn't admit it yet." His own voice. "She's totally in love with me."

"W-what are you...?" she asked.

Ren continued his Sojiro act. "Well, fine. It would be weird for friends to be that close."

"So you can expect to see me and her together for the rest of our lives."

"Well, I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks."

Ren listened to Makoto's reaction. There was none at first.

"Was that your Sojiro voice?"

"Yes."

"It was terrible."

"Really?"

"I'm going to tell Boss."

"Don't."

"I'm really going to tell him."

"...first you need to get out of this hallway."

"..."

"Besides, I can't be good at everything."

Makoto stood up. "Speak for yourself. Let's go."

With a heart full of love, Ren smiled.

"Where are you?" he asked.

Pitch black. Makoto had let go of him. He went forward with careful steps, tracing the walls again, waving his hands in front of him.

"Makoto?"

Silence. Steps.

"Makoto? Where are you?"

Suddenly, from behind his ear: "You smell good."

That gave him a fright again. "Don't do that."

"Scared of the dark?"

"...not as much as you are!" he suddenly screamed, emphasizing the last two words, and attacked her tummy with his forefingers. She screamed in return, told Ren to stop it, giggled, writhed under his aggressive tickling. "Stop it, fool!" She repeated, in between laughs.

And right then, some lights went on and a two-meter tall oni let out a high-pitched bellow.

But instead of freezing, instead of fleeing, Makoto's first instinct was to  _fight_ it. It was not dark. It was a mortal threat. She grabbed its wrist and used its own momemtum to her advantage. In a second, she had taken the much bigger opponent and spun it around to the floor, arm held in check.

"W-wait, what, I surrender, help!" it shouted in a very human voice.

Ren stood in surprise. He hadn't seen that coming either.

"Oh." Makoto's face shone embarrassment and she stood up. "Sorry. Professional instinct. Did I hurt you?"

The man in the suit was nearly baffled. "N-no, I think not... I apologize for this sudden attack."

"Please, it was my fault entirely," Makoto said. "This is your job and you're very good at it." Her heart was racing and she was blushing, but Ren could read her well enough to know that she was _exhilarated_.

So after some additional words of conciliation, they proceeded forward and exited into the sunlight.

Makoto started laughing, nearing hysteria.

"That was so fun!"

"F-fun?!"

"I-I mean, I wouldn't do it again! Never ever!"

"But...?" Ren found Makotos' train of thought even now a little hard to understand at times.

Face red and sweaty, strands of hair glued to her skin, she was nevertheless beaming.

"My heart's beating so fast! And I did it! I really did it, Ren!" She laughed. "I've been scared of that place ever since I was a child! Sis used to tease me about it. I thought I'd never place my foot anywhere near it. And here we are!"

Ren beamed back and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you." His cheeks were warm and his smile so wide it almost hurt.

"I am too! This feels so good!"

She hugged him tightly and looked up at his face.

"So, what next?"

"NEXT?!"

End.


	5. A Battle Against Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With love, to all my friends who I've ever offended.
> 
> Introspection and slight angst, but it's an optimistic story with some humor in it, too.

Ren was back and God was dead. Makoto had spent a lovely Valentine's with Ren even though she never thought she'd be a person to cherish the Valentine. But to miss Ren so much, to work so hard to set him free, and then to lay her head on his shoulder... That was the best feeling Makoto had ever experienced, the most relaxed she had ever felt. She had security in her life now.

A few days later, she woke up and realized that there was one thing that was still weighing on her: Eiko. They had never really talked since that night. It really had been a crossroads for her: she had parted ways with Eiko, and started along a path together with Ren. But Makoto didn't want to leave things half finished. Especially when she was starting to come out of her shell. She wanted friends.

Makoto picked up the phone, opened up the IM for Eiko - and came to a halt. Her breathing stopped, her brain seemed to empty of all thought. Then, a surge of unwanted emotions: shame, regret, anger. Makoto had hit her, but Eiko had surely been in the wrong there. Some would even say she had it coming. Eiko hadn't contacted her either. Why should she make the first move?

The thought haunted her almost the whole day. She saw Ren and those moments were carefree. Even when thoughts of Eiko invaded her mind, Ren's presence quickly softened those away and helped her relax. And if she was really honest with herself, she didn't have the courage to admit her emotions to Ren. What if he were disappointed in her? He just came back from prison, to face a petty young girl who couldn't even take care of herself and her own emotions? This was her one chance at finding love. She didn't want to screw it up.

She kissed Ren goodbye and enjoyed his warm scent down in her soul. His soft kiss lingered on her lips all the way home. Once there, she took off her outdoor clothes and started preparing dinner for herself and Sis. The knife struck the chopping board, again and again, ever more loudly in the silent apartment, until suddenly Makoto hit her own fingernail. By instinct, she took the finger to her mouth. No blood. The knife just sliced a thin sliver. Good thing she kept her knives sharp.

But that made her realize how angry and frustrated she was. She wanted to be happy.

She prepared the rest of the meal and had it finished right when Sae came home.

-

Her sister smiled. "Good evening, Makoto."

Harrumph.

Sae's smile didn't falter. She approached. "What's wrong?"

"The dinner is ready, Sis."

"I'm sure that's not wrong by any definition of the word, Makoto. Something is the matter. With you."

"Nothing's the matter!" Makoto slammed the knife's handle onto the cutting board.

The ensuing silence questioned her statement's validity.

And Sae, who had changed her own heart and had been a more compassionate sister ever since, kept the silence. Pushing Makoto at a time like this would accomplish nothing. Sae let her fume for a while. Breathing in. Breathing out. Letting Makoto realize it herself. She was a smart girl.

Finally, "I apologize." A calm breath. "Please, have a seat, Sis. I'll bring you your food."

-

"I'm sorry, Sis. This is a bit overcooked."

"It tastes fine, don't worry about it. Now can you tell me what is bothering you?"

Makoto gulped.

"Please allow me a minute. I'm much more emotional than I thought I was."

Sae laughed. Why did it sound so strange?

Makoto took a carrot into her mouth and chewed it. She remembered how Sis used to scold her last year. She was so strung up and busy and stressed out. They had been on good terms for months now and hadn't fought even when they were fighting to save Ren.

Now... Sae's laughter was soft and deep. And Makoto was the angry one.

"All the stress is coming out, is that it?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Makoto - you barely slept for more than a month. You had no time for yourself."

"I... I guess so."

"Would you believe that I have some experience of getting a little tense while fighting for something important?"

Makoto looked up at her sister. She had an actual good-natured glint in her eye, and that accepting smile melted away her own reservations. And... she had joked. Her sister was joking. At her own expense.

Makoto ventured a tiny smile, just a slight upward bent in the corner of her mouth.

"I might believe so."

"That sort of stress builds up, Makoto. Sometimes we can fend it off so we can get the job done, but when we have some free time, the stress finally rears it head and we collapse. It's very normal."

However wise Sae's words were, the truth of them was not easy to swallow.

"Th-thank you, Sis."

"Is that everything that is bothering you?"

Another overcooked vegetable. She really needed to pay more attention next time. But at least it was easier to digest than these truths Sis was offering her.

"...no. No, it isn't. I am having a fight with a friend."

"Is it one of the Thieves?"

"No... You wouldn't know her. I hope. She is very different from me." She sought for words. "She likes shopping. And boys. And doesn't pay much attention to her studies."

"I see."

"I haven't seen her in months."

"What happened? Did she offend you?"

"No... I believe it's the other way around." Makoto ate a small bite, gulped, and took a deep breath. Sae waited. "I hit her. Slapped her."

Sae looked at Makoto with her steadiest face. And then she allowed herself to laugh.

"You really were a Phantom Thief, weren't you?"

"It's not that, Sis. It's not that at all. She was seeing a potentially abusive man and she would not listen to my warnings. I got frustrated and let my emotions overwhelm me."

"I see." Chopsticks. "These carrots really are overcooked, but thank you. Would you believe I once did the same? Slapped someone at our school?"

"You didn't."

"She was in our class. She kept spreading ugly rumors and disrupting others. We exchanged some words and she said something and I lost my temper. Yes, I hit her."

Makoto wanted to laugh, but she only smiled. "And all this time, we thought Ren was the troublemaker. Yet he's the one who never laid a hand on anyone..."

"That's how ugly rumors work. And the faults in our justice system as well. But what do you think of your friend?"

"I'm... I regret hitting her and I don't. She was seeing a bad man and I stopped her from it. She should be grateful."

Sae thought in silence for a while.

"It's not that easy. And she might think you never want to see her again."

"H-huh?" That really hadn't crossed Makoto's mind.

"Maybe she is too ashamed of herself. And the last time she saw you, you slapped her. If you were in her position, would you want to re-establish contact with someone who hit you?"

"Do you... do you mean that she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"No, I don't. She might still want to be friends, but she doesn't have the courage to take the first step."

Sigh. Some rice, and a piece of tofu. At least that had turned out well. "I don't want to take the first step either, Sis."

"Because it feels like admitting it's all your fault, am I correct? You want her to do the heavy lifting and admit she was wrong?"

Makoto blushed and as much as she would have wanted to, that was a clear signal to Sis of how right she was.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Sis. This is so embarrassing for me. Please forgive me."

"Makoto. Please look up." Her voice was so friendly that Makoto complied. Sae's eyes almost had happy tears in them. "I am grateful to you. You set me right and helped me see the error of my own ways. There is nothing to forgive. You are quite the little sister."

Now Makoto felt that she was on the verge of tears, too.

"I know it can hurt. Letting go of your pride is never easy. But frankly speaking, you have two options here: to be the mature one, or wait for your friend to be the mature one." All the time, Sae's voice was honest and even. "I'm certain you know the right path here."

Path. Was this moment also a crossroads? Where Makoto could choose her own path, her own destiny?

Were _all_ moments a crossroads?

Her sister's words and her voice, free from all doubt and hostility, filled Makoto's heart with determination. She asked Sae, failing to suppress her smile, "May I be excused? I think I have a message to send."

Sae smiled in return. The bond between them really was back. The last year had been rough, but now - it all seemed worth it.

-

  
MAKOTO: Are you ready to talk it ou...

No, Makoto. Delete. That is too offensive.

MAKOTO: Hello, Eiko. I wish to make amen...

Would Eiko even know what "amends" mean?

MAKOTO: yo eiko-sama u wanna hang agin orz?

Who was she kidding?

Making the decisions to be friendly turned out to be easier than to actually be friendly. Makoto felt frustration flare again. Eiko had said some pretty nasty things herself, about... about flunking the test of love and she had shown her, alright.

MAKOTO: Just talk to me alread...

MAKOTO: I think you owe me an apolog...

MAKOTO: You were out of line when you said I'm a robot and if we're to...

Where had that come from? Luckily Makoto had some self-control left. Yes, Eiko had said she was a robot, too. But would Eiko be willing to work as hard for her boyfriend as Makoto had? Then of course, Eiko had been willing to work for Tsukasa, even if it wasn't fully uncoerced but then again, where goes the line between own volition and being stupidly lovestruck and Makoto, now now, you're letting your thoughts get out of hand. Focus. Focus. Breathe.

Paths. Crossroads. What was it about pride that Sis had said? Sis had been so warm and friendly when she had said it... The previous year, Sis had been so confrontational that they had fought regularly, but it also had given Makoto the strength needed to break out of her shell... So the bad thing had turned into a good one. Could that work with Eiko, too, now?

No, it clearly wouldn't. It hadn't thus far. She had hit Eiko and Eiko hadn't made an effort to contact her. Sometimes confrontations lead to good things - and sometimes they break things down.

But the way Sae had smiled now... The memory of it made Makoto smile, too. Her cheeks felt soft, her heart beat in her chest a steady, comforting beat. Maybe she could...

"Beep boop." Ren's voice. An IM, then. (It was their idea, late on Valentine's. He had recorded that to tease Makoto, but Makoto thought it was a good reminder for her to keep unrobotizing.)

A message from Eiko.

The timing! What was happening here? Was Eiko stealing her show?! Makoto had gone through all this trouble and now... this! She opened the message.

EIKO: hey mako chan can we talk i want us to b frenz agin

Makoto's indignation dissipated the instant she read the message. Tears wet her cheeks and she was smiling.

Whatever her pride said, however her ego tried to twist it, Eiko had also made the effort to be friends here. As had Makoto herself. It's not a fight of who's right and who's wrong. It's about the determination to be friends again. To be open, to be friendly. To be warm. Like Sis.

Within a minute, Makoto replied.

MAKOTO: I was just thinking of you, Eiko-chan. I would love to.

EIKO: u don't h8 me lol?

Hate her? Sis had been right... Eiko really had been ashamed and afraid that Makoto didn't like her anymore.

MAKOTO: Far from it. I was just trying to write you a message. I want us to be friends again.

EIKO: rly orz :'''''''

MAKOTO: Honestly. I need some new clothes. Do you want to join me tomorrow or the day after? Let me also buy you a cup of coffee.

EIKO: lol mako chan relax its me eiko not your teacher

MAKOTO: I apologize.

Could she... Would she be able to...? But it felt so difficult.

MAKOTO: I. Come. From. Robot. Land. Please. Show. Me. How. Humans. Talk.

EIKO: lmao what

MAKOTO: ;)

She had done it. She really had done it. She couldn't believe it.

She had used an emoji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not always easy to patch things up, but hopefully it's always worth the effort.
> 
> FYI, I like Makoto's Confidant story. It's easily one of my favorites in the game.


	6. Future/Career: One Equal Temper of Heroic Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Ren has gone back home, Makoto finally has time to start forging a frienship with Hifumi Togo.

The tea house was small, decorated with dark wood and traditional Japanese art, located in a cosy alley. Room only for eight people at a time, and now that Makoto stepped inside, there was only Togo Hifumi there. Upon encountering each other, they had become fast friends, but they hadn't had time to actually meet again. The life of a Phantom Thief had been all but peaceful.

After placing her order, Makoto walked up to the table where Hifumi was sat.

"Niijima-san. Thank you for seeing me. Please, have a seat."

Makoto bowed and sat down.

"I hope you're doing well, Togo-san."

"I am. And you as well."

"I am happy." Makoto smiled, but it was somewhat bittersweet." Please, call me Makoto."

"And you can call me Hifumi." She didn't talk too loudly, and kept a calm composition at all times. Makoto thought that made her look both considerate and beautiful. Hifumi looked somewhat shy, but her eyes that peeked from under her long fringe looked friendly.

"I am glad that we could arrange this," Hifumi continued. "Also... pardon me for being straightforward, but you don't look fully happy. I sense an undertone in your smile."

She was also perceptive, then. It fit the intelligent look in her eyes.

"Yes." Makoto closed her eyes and nodded. "I really am happy in a lot of ways. And... I also miss someone."

"Ren-kun, I assume?" Hifumi had that smile of hers that was just wonderful but Makoto couldn't quite place how yet.

"Y-yes! Did he... tell you?" Makoto blushed and looked downward again.

"He only told me he was seeing someone," Hifumi said and waited. Once Makoto looked at her again, she added, "He went home a week ago and you seem like his type. And I did see how close and comfortable you were with one another."

"H-his type?" Makoto couldn't hold back her curiosity.

"Intelligent, honest, very attractive." Hifumi looked down this time. "I apologize. I can be terribly outspoken at times. My emotions can get the better of me."

"N-no... it's okay. I just... haven't been called that way. And even intelligence... I have been called a robot." Admitting this to Hifumi didn't feel all that strange. Very straightforward, but maybe her time with Ren had had that effect on her. She would have to think on this later, though.

"I see. I have never seen a robot be so honest with their emotions."

At that, the proprietor brought the tea and served it. They bowed, and the proprietor disappeared again. The atmosphere in the place was tranquil. The walls themselves seemed to soften the sounds.

Hifumi continued where she had left off. "We might have some similarities in our experiences. Although I have been judged on my looks, not my intelligence."

Makoto had read the article in the shogi magazine last year and knew what Hifumi was talking about. "Whatever you are, whatever your strength, someone knows how to turn it into a weakness."

Hifumi looked a little sad at first, but it quickly turned into amusement. "That is actually sound strategic advice."

Makoto was surprised, but then the realization hit her. It was true! She couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, it actually is. I wish I knew how to fight back." She sipped some tea as well. The aroma of the sencha was sweet, but it also reminded her of the ocean.

Hifumi gave the idea some thought in silence. "Perhaps we can use that some realization to our advantage. If someone attacks us, we know our own strengths and weaknesses better. So any time our enemy makes a move, it is potentially to our benefit."

"And our enemy is actually our friend. Non-dualistic thinking." Makoto felt warm inside, and not just because of the tea. "I like that. It reminds me of Aikido, too."

They clearly understood one another, and they both felt it. They drank some more tea in silence. Makoto thought how good it felt to be making a new friend. It seemed like Ren had been making friends all last year and he seemed like a natural at it. To Makoto, making close friends still felt so new.

"You know, Hifumi," she began while looking at her green tea in its small white cup, "I'm thinking of becoming a police officer. And going as far as I can."

Makoto was proud of her dream, but still a little uncertain of talking about it. Discussing it with Hifumi felt like a risk, but Makoto's logic was that she was going to pursue her dreams and she did not want to make friends with people who wouldn't believe in them.

Makoto looked up Hifumi's reaction. She was smiling.

"That really sounds inspiring, Makoto."

"Th-thank you." Makoto spoke softly and gained some confidence. "It will not be easy. Law enforcement is still a man's world. I'm afraid many of my future colleagues will try to use that against me." Makoto spoke with care and paid attention to Hifumi's reactions. Luckily, she was listening with interest. "My... sister is a prosecutor, although now she wants to become a defense attorney. I've seen how hard the environment can be."

Hifumi was resting her right chin on the knuckles of her right hand. "I see." She was putting thought into the matter. It was like she was thinking of her next move; not in a manipulative way, but like someone who is used to thinking things through. "I hope your sister is better now."

"She is. Much better. I'm very proud of her."

"I am delighted to hear that. I think that you have a valuable teacher in her. Whenever you find it rough in the future, you have her to guide your way."

Makoto listened to every word with growing interest, and the truth was starting to dawn on her.

"Sis... That is... Hifumi, you are absolutely right. My sister has experienced so much and... made some mistakes of her own. And she is stronger for recognizing them."

"You must love your sister very much."

"I do," Makoto admitted with pride in her voice. "Our relationship has changed lately, but... even the rough parts were..."

Hifumi interrupted her. "Excuse me, but... can I ask you a personal question? Did you change your sister's heart?"

Makoto was dumbfounded. Hifumi's question had come completely out of the blue. She hadn't told her she had been a Phantom Thief and this really did feel quite personal. Hifumi must have recognized her shock, because she continued in a softer tone.

"I'm sorry, that must have been a surprise for you. The reason I ask is... the Phantom Thieves changed my own mother's heart. I know Ren was a Phantom Thief. If I were one, I would do everything in my power to recruit someone like you to the group." Makoto blushed at the compliment again. "I know it is a strange thing to ask, but like I said, my mother's heart was changed and I wonder if we share something in the regard as well."

"Oh... I... I thank you for your honesty. No, my sister... she did not need a change of heart." Makoto swallowed. Everything had turned out more than well, but the darkest parts of her sister's psyche still haunted her sometimes. "She changed her own heart. I guess that says quite a lot about her."

Makoto looked at Hifumi. She looked impressed - and curious. Nevertheless, she kept her composure.

"Thank you for telling me. I will not inquire further, but if you wish to share more, I will listen."

"Maybe some other time," Makoto said. She really might share the story further on down the road. The thing about being a Phantom Thief was that you really couldn't talk about that part of your life with anyone but your fellow Thieves. To meet someone who believed you were one and was curious to hear more was an opportunity that she didn't want to miss. "Really, I would love to talk about it some time. But... you mentioned your mother?"

"Yes..." Hifumi filled Makoto in on how her mother's plan was to make Hifumi famous, and shogi came second. Facing that about her mother, and then facing the fact that she wasn't as good as she thought she was... Makoto was impressed by how open Hifumi was about it to her.

"And you have had to start over?" Makoto asked. "From scratch?"

"Yes. I wasn't cut out to be a real professional yet. My... passion was greater than my real skill, and it blinded me to my shortcomings."

Makoto started smiling. Hifumi noticed it and asked her about it.

"I find your story comforting in a way. Because I can relate to it. To being blinded by something. But I am also impressed by your insight and inner strength. It must have been difficult to accept all that."

Hifumi smiled back. "Really, it was. And it has been hard work since then. But... compared to what I had before, I am grateful for every loss and every mistake I make."

"Really?"

"Yes. Those moments are the best teachers. When my mother paved the way for me, I never really felt the satisfaction I now feel. When I face a hardship and find a way to overcome it, I have a sense of accomplishment. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

Makoto raised her hand to her chin. "Yes... Until last Summer, my own path seemed to be laid out. I followed the orders of adults to the best of my ability." It felt embarrassing to admit that and Makoto couldn't look Hifumi in the eye when she said it. Her voice almost broke. But Hifumi mm'd in a warm, approving way that made Makoto feel at ease.

"That path would probably have been the easiest way to go far and gain a prestigious position," Makoto continued.

"Very much like what my mother did for me."

"Yes. But... Then, I said no. Internally, at least. I refused to go along with something that clashed with my own sense of justice. My own truth. And yet... even after all the things I've gone through, I sometimes think if I've grown too individualistic."

"You do?"

"This talk of 'my justice', 'my truth'... I wonder what it is. And how can I be convinced that I'm not being delusional? As reprehensible as Shido Masayoshi was, I often wonder if he believed he was in the right, too."

"If it is of any comfort, I believe you are in the right. So do your other friends. Does that not suffice for certainty?"

Makoto lowered her chin even further down in serious thought. "Perhaps. But did Shido think the same? He had a circle of powerful people around him who supported his plans and actions. So what distinguishes me from him? I am driven by a desire to change the country, as well."

Hifumi poured them both some more tea as Makoto spoke. "Let me think about that for a while," she said. They both sat in silence. The proprietor coughed somewhere in the background, and maybe turned a page in a book.

"Makoto, you aim to act within the confines of the law, isn't that right?"

"D-definitely," Makoto replied, her conviction shaken by her already having acted outside the law. "But sometimes the law and justice clash. And I know that our justice system is far from perfect."

"I see. You will definitely face difficulties."

"Do you have any suggestions, Hifumi-chan?" She sipped some tea.

"We may have touched upon the subject already: honesty."

"H-honesty?" Makoto felt that Hifumi probably had a point, but her own uncertainty about her morals had distressed her. She was unable to think straight.

"You will make mistakes, as does everyone. Every professional shogi player whose games and careers I have studied has made mistakes that are apparent to someone else watching them. And when my mother tried to pave me a path to fame, she stole that opportunity from me: to make mistakes and to truly learn from them." Hifumi's own voice shifted between embarrassed tremors and a sense of determination and strenght. "I was never truly happy playing with the professionals. When I learned the truth, I willingly started playing with the amateurs."

"What is it like?"

"It was terrible at first. I had to carry my infamy with me, and many of my opponents mocked me. It was psychological warfare, in a way."

"I-I may have to... deal with that in the future, as well."

"Then let us learn from it together." Hifumi slanted her eyes. Her smile was a little timid, but very reassuring in its honesty and purity. "It was a rough path, but every victory was my own, and against the odds. The hecklers have not vanished altogether, but their numbers have been diminished. Even the most obstinate ones have to admit that I show true promise."

"I can see that. But I may have lost track of what you wanted to say about honesty." Makoto felt bad saying so, fearing that Hifumi may take it as criticism.

"Oh. You are correct." Hifumi smiled. "I really did lose my train of thought. I guess we both know what that is like. To stray from the path."

A sudden silence. Then they both burst out laughing.

It was a great relief. The conversation had touched on surprisingly serious matters, considering they had never really talked about anything like this before. And then they found humor in the same thing. A friendship was definitely forming.

"I believe that honesty and uncertainty walk hand in hand," Hifumi said. "Truth is never simple, and life always seems to throw us into difficult situations. It seems that only a fool or a liar is absolutely certain about anything. If we are honest, we see many conflicting sides in a situation. And the truth is probably found somewhere in between."

"That does sound plausible," Makoto said. "But also a little unsettling."

"Maybe the truth is found behind the unsettling. I would have found it a lot easier in a way to stay on the path my mother made for me."

"As would I on my previous path." Makoto recalled something she had once heard. "Yes... We know the correct path because it feels like the most difficult and uncomfortable one."

"Do you read Western philosophy, Makoto-chan?"

"A little. I want to know more about it."

"There is a quote I find very pleasing. It is from Spinoza. It goes something like... salvation is readily available to everyone but..."

"Yes! I know that one. 'All things excellent are as difficult...'""

"'...as they are rare.'"

"I'm not altogether sure I understand what it means."

"Nor am I," Hifumi laughed. "But I find it comfortable for the thought that our worthiest goals are never easy to attain."

"And that we should ever strive for them, no matter the difficulty?"

"To strive, to seek, to find..."

"... and not to yield."

And at that quote from Lord Tennyson, they both smiled, drank well-balanced sencha at the same time, and felt safe about their futures ahead.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
